Smooth Opera-tor
"Smooth Opera-tor" is the eighth episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on October 26, 2016.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law/episode-guide/EP02363096?aid=tvschedule Milo and friends attend the opera for extra credit, as they encounter Amanda, who attends it for her own enjoyment. When Milo ends up backstage, he decides to prevent Murphy's Law from ruining the opera for Amanda's sake. Plot Milo, Zack, and Melissa attend an opera to receive extra credit for Ms. White's class, running into fellow classmate Amanda Lopez on the way. She admits that Milo's presence at the show makes her nervous, as she loves opera for its consistency and order; something which could be easily ruined by Murphy's Law. After assuring her that things would be fine, Milo leaves to buy some pistachios at the concession stand, only to have the vendors refuse to sell. He wears them down until they agree, but it quickly becomes obvious that they don't have any experience with the dispenser, and the resulting flood of pistachios sends Milo to the basement. The show begins, and Zack leaves to find Milo, who'd ended up backstage in an attempt to prevent anything from going wrong. Melissa, meanwhile, does her best to keep Amanda calm despite the increasing chaos. The clear danger on set causes one of the main actors to walk out while putting Amanda on the verge of a panic attack. Seeing this, Milo quickly takes the actor's place and the show goes on. Everyone in the audience gives a standing ovation, started by Amanda and Melissa, and the four go for pizza. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Song * "Mezzo Soprano Opera"/"The Show Must Go On" sung by Milo and another actor Gallery "|Screenshot_(4092).png}} Production Information *Storyboard revisions of this episode can be viewed on Joseph S. Scott's website. International Airings *January 18, 2017 (Spain) *February 4, 2017 (Latin America) *February 16, 2017 (Japan)http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/recommend/1702.html *February 24, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *May 21, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 5, 2017 (Israel) Allusions * The play they see, The Mezzo Sopranos, is a parody of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sopranos The Sopranos], a TV series with the similar premise of an Italian mob boss going to see a therapist. Trivia *The pistachio protectors make another appearance, with more lines. *Recoloured versions of Isabella's dad and a member of Ferb's great-grandmother's tea party are seen meeting in front of the opera. **They are seen separately afterwards among many other less notable Phineas and Ferb background characters. *Among the many objects that fall from the roof when the background screen collapses are the cat, the two elders playing checkers and the guy with a poodle who were also disturbed when the football field was ripped up by a drill in "Rooting for the Enemy". *The performers who join together for the impromptu finale include all six actors (seven including Milo) seen on stage, two actors who were startled by the fire extinguisher backstage, and the man in the giraffe costume who ran across the stage earlier, leaving only two people previously unseen in the episode. *"Smooth Opera-tor" was one of the first episodes of the series to premiere on Disney Channel before airing on Disney XD. *This is the first episode where Milo doesn't pull out anything from his backpack. *This is also the first episode where Milo, Melissa, Zack and Amanda don't wear their usual outfits. *This is the first episode where Amanda takes a prominent role *This is the first episode in which Milo's crush on Amanda is revealed. *Not counting the theme song, this is the second time that Weird Al sings on the show after "Rooting for the Enemy". Errors * During the performance, the positions of the audience around Melissa and Amanda change. Most notably, in some shots, Milo and Zack's vacant seats have been taken. Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *Christian Slater as Elliot Decker *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Dan Povenmire as Vinnie Dakota *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Balthazar Cavendish *Bob References pl:Smooth Opera-tor vi:Smooth Opera-tor Category:S